


Lapis MOMzuli

by qu33nb33



Series: Adoption/Found Family stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: Steven had an important (if somewhat awkward) question to ask Lapis.





	Lapis MOMzuli

Lapis glanced up when she heard someone walk into the room. She couldn't help a grin as Steven closed the front door behind him and sauntered over to the couch.

"Greetings, oh great Lazuli." He saluted her as he set his bag down on the floor before he settled into the seat next to her.

"Hello, Steven."

He sat on the edge and kicked his legs back and forth as he glanced at her. Sensing his nerves she politely kept her eyes on the magazine in front of her as he gathered his thoughts on whatever he was about to say. She reread the page four times before he finally cleared his throat.

"So, uh, you and my dad..." He rubbed the back of his head, something she noticed he got from Greg. "You've been together for a while now, right?"

She nodded, "By human standards. Is that still okay with you?"

While she understood loss, she didn't quite understand the loss of a parent. As such--and because 'dating' was apparently a very awkward event in general--she made sure to keep Steven in the loop about her relationship with Greg (to an extent). The last thing she wanted was to make him upset, though she knew he could probably handle it.

"Totally!" He grinned at her, and she grinned back. "You two are great for each other!"

"So... What are you worried about, then?" She quirked a brow and smiled as he froze. 

He smiled, more nervous than before. "Well... I wanted to ask you something. And if you disagree that's okay, but I want to ask."

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. Ask away, Steven." She set her magazine to the side and pulled her legs up onto the couch as she angled herself to face him. She could sense the sincerity and nervousness in his tone and offered him a calm smile.

It hadn't been that long ago that he had been the one to put effort into making sure she felt included and safe, so it was the least she could do in return. His more comfortable smile when she did proved the effort worth it.

"You know how Rose is my mom?"

Lapis had a fairly decent concept of parents from what she had learned in her time on earth. While it seemed both complicated and simple at the same time she definitely had a decent grasp on the subject. Enough at least to know what he meant by 'mom' and 'dad'.

She nodded.

"Well, just like her and Dad are parents, um," He glanced around the room and giggled nervously, "There are people called step-parents, too. You know like, people who come into a kids life later and are parents to them."

He rushed through the explanation and tripped on a few words, but she understood. The topic of extended parents was an awkward one in the house simply because the other gems simply didn't know where they fit in. Steven didn't know, but Garnet and Pearl both considered themselves honorary moms to Steven, which Lapis had tried very hard not to get in the way of.

(Amethyst thought of herself as something between a 'sister' and a mom, which Lapis respected even if she didn't understand.)

(...Peridot only called herself 'a Peridot' when the conversation came up, which Lapis also respected, even if she didn't think Peridots normally fit into human family models.)

Lapis herself had remained neutral about the topic. She had no issue with being seen as a 'parent' or an 'adult', but in all honesty she didn't have as much of a grip on what those meant as the Crystal Gems did.

She got a feeling she was about to be put into that situation very quickly, though.

"Like the Crystal Gems?" She tilted her head to the side, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Sort of." He said, "Usually the step-parent is... Well, is dating one of the parents."

Oh.

So like her and--

 _Oh_.

"Like... Me." She blinked, more surprised than she probably should have been. It was a natural conclusion, after all. Even though she wasn't entirely sure about human relationships, it made sense that she would be the 'step-parent' to Steven if she was dating his dad.

Steven nodded. "Usually it's when they're married or they've been together for a long time, which is why I didn't say anything before. But you've been dating for a while now, and you're important to me just like the Crystal Gems are."

She felt choked up a little at that. Her, important like the Crystal Gems? She smiled at the thought. "What was it you wanted to ask, then? I don't think I can raise your allowance, if that's what you're getting at." She teased, and he laughed.

"No, no! ...Though you should totally look into that, if you can. The truth is, I was wondering if... Well, if I could--would it be okay if--"

He struggled to find his words and she rested her head on her hand. 

She laughed. "Steven, relax. It's  _me._ "

He stopped and looked at her for a moment, which confused her. He seemed so serious and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he seemed to be so upset. It made her upset that he was upset.

After a moment, though, he smiled softly. Then, in an equally soft voice, he said, "Can I call you Mom?"

Her world tilted on it's side for a moment as she processed what he said. Mom.  _Mom?_

"B-but I thought Rose was your mom." She sputtered in surprise as her eyes widened. "Or Garnet or Pearl."

"They are." He nodded, entirely serious again, "They all are. You all are. I've already talked to Garnet, and I'm going to talk to Pearl next. I--You're all important to me. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl helped raise me, and even if you don't know it you've fit into the role too since you've been here."

"I'm not the best person." She 'joked' dryly, "Don't you think there are better people?"

"You're a good person." Steven said evenly, "And I've made my choice. You're free to say no, of course, but I wanted you to know what I think about it."

She stared at him, stunned.

"Do you think Garnet and Pearl and Amethyst would be okay with it?" She tried to ignore how small her voice sounded, how hopeful she felt. When he smiled, though, she couldn't help but feel pinpricks in her eyes.

"Garnet's on board. And even if the other two aren't, I'm sure we can talk it out. I want you to stay, Lapis. I love you."

Her eyes full on watered as she pulled him over to her and he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and laughed, a wet but not sad sound. "I love you too, Steven. You can call me Mom if you want."

He made a fist pump motion and grinned. "Yes! Success!"

He hugged her tightly as she laughed. She didn't fully understand parents, sure, but there was a thrill in her heart about the idea of being one to Steven. He had helped her and loved her through it all, and she eagerly wanted to do the same.

Even when he yelled, "Lapis Momzuli!"


End file.
